The Game
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: Re-write of 'Falling Down' Levi was living a pretty normal life, that is until he is chased by a weird women, dropped down a hole and forced to play a game that only ends when the last 'Alice' is standing. Major AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the Re-vamped Falling down, not much is changed, just a few small detail here and there to make flow better, hope this lives up to everyone's hopes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's everything else belongs to the right people**

On the outside, Levi Yumari was a perfect young man indeed. If you were to happen to bump into him in the street way, he would kindly say his apologies, and send you on you way. He had light brown hair that fell onto his eyes, a charming smile and sharp honey colored eyes that made him the center of all the young women's chatter. He was top of his class and was on the track team. He could hold lengthy conversations with the neighbors when he wanted to at parties and was growing into a handsome man, his sixteenth birthday coming up. His parents could never be prouder of their son, and with another child on the way, were getting ready to get him married to a fine lady. All in all, Levi was a saint in everyone's eyes.

But, what no one knew was that Levi was far from normal. He tended to look about everything in a different way then others and focused on the smallest of things. While one would look at the glass half empty or half full, Levi would wonder just who poured the glass anyway. He also for the life of it couldn't keep his mouth shut when angry, so he often tried, and failed, to learn the art of patience. The other thing that was quite un-normal about him was the dreams.

It had started when Levi was eight, one night, he had dreamed that a shadow of a women holding a rather large sword, running though dense forest in the moonlight. Running to or from, Levi didn't know. But he knew he didn't want to end up in a room with her. He had kept having those dreams for about a week until, as soon as they had started, they stopped. The dreams, had started back up about a month ago, but instead of the sword lady, Levi dreamed of bloody roses and twin shadows, and in the background, sinister laughter. Levi swore to never tell his parents of the strange and frightening dreams, for that would make the worry, and Levi hated making his parents worry. If it came down to it, Levi would gladly sacrifice his life for his parents.

Today was the fourteenth of May, just a week from Levi's sixteenth birthday. That afternoon the Yumari's were invited to a garden party in celebration of the youngest daughter of the Rolland family, Emily's engagement. To whom she was engaged to, that was a mystery to all. That morning, Levi woke at the crack of dawn to put on his most formal of clothing and meet his parents downstairs for a light breakfast. As he greeted his parents and buttered an English muffin, his parents went on about the upcoming party.

"It will be the party of the year! Emily has grown into a fine lady, don't you think Levi?"

His mother asked with a sort of secretive smile. Levi just nodded, while barely containing his joy. He didn't like Emily all that much; actually he found that he quite hated her. The blond menace was always hanging off of his arm at all chances and wouldn't let any of the other girls come within a ten-feet radius, it was quite annoying. She also wore so much make-up 'But, mother thinks it's cute. I'm just glad that Emily's parents were smart and married her off to someone else' Levi thought as he dug back into his meal.

~Linebreak~

'Emily's engagement must be very important' thought Levi as he stepped from his carriage. The party was in full bloom, people were dancing to lively music and the tables were lined with pasties. Emily was near the gazebo looking for someone. Levi assumed it was her fiancé so he went to the table to see if they had any of his favorite French chocolates. But before he could get there, a voice behind him said,

"Fancy meeting you here, Levi. It is wonderful day, as if the sun was personally congratulating my engagement"

Levi had to fight back a groan as he turned to face Emily. How she had got to him so fast, Levi would never know. Levi smiled and went to congratulate her, but she cut him off.

"I find it quite mysteries about how I'm to be wed to someone I don't even know, I just feel bad for you, my love, for now I can't be with you."

Emily sounded upset at the thought, but Levi couldn't bring himself to even look upset about it. Instead he gave her a smile and replied.

"Well, why don't you look forward to placing all your love into your new fiancé?"

Emily sniffed and asked if Levi would give her one last dance. Levi couldn't help but feel bad for the girl and lead her to the dance floor. As they danced across the floor, chatting about careless things, Levi let his mind wander for a moment. He thought about the strange dreams he had been having, to the conversation he had with his parents about marriage, and to the place in his mind where he was free to be improper and lay in a grass field all day, looking up to the clouds. He was snapped out of his musings by the sudden stop in music. Levi looked up to the orchestra and saw his father up on stage.

"My fellow neighbors, it brings me great joy to announce that the beautiful lady Emily will be marring non other than my son, Levi"

Everyone turned to look at Levi and Emily. Levi's mind went blank. He could only hear his heart pounding in his ears, though he was pretty sure Emily was squealing in his ear. Everywhere around him, people turned their heads to look at Levi. Levi was growing faint; he needed air, so he turned to the small opening of forest and ran.

**~linebreak~**

Levi ran till he could no longer here the murmuring of the people behind him or the shouts of his father and Emily. He felt trapped and had a rather large headache. Levi leaned against a tree and breathed deeply. 'I wish I could leave this place to a world where I could be with whoever I wanted and I could live without care and sit and talk nonsense with friends'

Levi waited a moment, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. It was worth a try. Levi decided that he could face the party now and pushed himself off the tree, starting off to the direction of the party. As he was walking by, red flashed in the corner of his eye. Levi snapped his head to the side, but saw nothing. Now on edge, Levi started to walk to the garden party at a much faster pace.

That was when a twig snapped behind him. Levi twisted his body around but saw nothing. Then heard and felt heavy breathing on his neck. Levi slowly turned his head until he saw strands of red hair. He completely turned and gasped. She-or at lest Levi thought it was a she- had a bob cut and was a full head taller then him, but her eyes, her eyes were blood red and had a crazed look in them. She had a bluchers outfit on and with that, a sword as big as Levi's head. It was the women in Levi's dream.

She gave Levi a smirking look and said with a scratching voice, "Run" And Levi did just that.

** Hey, I know, not many differences, but I changed a few things. I can't believe how many mistakes I made, and all the detail I left out! I am sooooo sorry you guys. Please forgive me. Anyway, the next update should be here soon, but I'm starting a new project, so it might come later then planned. Review, Fav or Follow, it means so much to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, so I made MAJOR adjustments to this chapter, it was wayyyyy to short to my liking, so, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Levi~ my adorable OC, The Women, and the plot. Lewis Carroll owns the Alice in wonderland plot**

Levi ran. Faster and faster as the trees whipped past him in a green blur. He was known at school for being a fast runner, with Emily stalking him almost 24/7; he needed to learn how to run fast. So he had a small advantage, but sooner or later, if he didn't get to some sort of civilization soon, she would catch up to him. Levi glanced behind for a few seconds and almost stumbled. For a woman with a heavy sword, she moved fast. She dodged trees with practiced ease and was gaining speed.

Levi made a sharp turn and put his legs to work. So much for his advantage. But the lady was fast and was behind him by 10 feet. Screw running; Levi needed to find a place to hide until the lady lost interest. He glanced again. She was now within 5 feet distance and Levi was getting tired. Levi decided to say his prayers just in case he didn't make it. Then, with one last burst of energy, he through himself into a sprint. The women laughed mockingly and said with a fake pitying voice,

"Awww, you think that you can lose me, how naïve of you. I won't let you get away"

Then she started laughing again. But it wasn't the same laughter as before. This one was truly horrifying. It was grating and Levi had the strongest urge to cover his ears and drop to his knees. Fighting back the urges, Levi glanced behind him once more. The lady was still keeping speed, even while laughing.

She stopped laughing and smiled manically at him.

"Now, if you don't hurry, your blood will run down into my hands. I can't believe a wimp like you can be an Alice, just like those twins. Their screams were absolutely… musical." She said

Levi blanched with disgust at her tone. Then he snapped his head back at her. An Alice? Wasn't that a name, not a thing? While he was looking back at her, he didn't see the small root by an oak tree. Levi stumbled a bit and tried to regain his footing. The lady took that as a chance to try to behead him. Levi yelped and ducked, managing to get away with only a bit of hair off the top. He scrambled away on the ground as the Lady regained her balance. Levi wasted none of his few precious seconds and scampered to his feet, taking off into a sprint. Behind him, Levi heard the women swear and run after him. Levi knew he had very little time to get back to the party.

Just then, out of nowhere, a thick root tripped Levi. He flew forward and landed hard on stomach. He groaned until the damned sword sunk into the ground inches from Levi's face. Levi closed his eyes and waited for death. But instead of the piercing pain of a sword going through his chest, the women pulled Levi up by front of his dress shirt. She regarded him with interest.

"Hum" she mused, "It was fun playing with you. For amusing me so much, I will allow you to live. Until we meet again, of course." And with that, she flung him backwards. He landed half on the ground, and half in some sort of hole. Levi tipped backwards, and in his panic, tried to reach behind him for the other side of the hole, but only succeeded in flipping completely into the rather large hole. The last thing he saw was the women waving at him.

"Enjoy Wonderland" She said.

**It is so hard to even look at the crap I once called writing. Now that I look back at it, I feel like banging my head on a wall. Well, I've fixed it now, so enjoy the rest of the story. I've decided to update every second Saturday or Sunday so it gives me a little time to check that everything's in tip-top shape and to work on some other projects *Wink Wink* Anyways, see ya later readers. **


End file.
